YogHigh
by ShadowsOfYourMind
Summary: The Yogscast are all in high school. New friendships will form along with Romances will blossom.
1. Chapter 1

***A/N: New story hope you enjoy it, first chapter is Zoey's P.O. V.***

I looked at myself in the mirror before turning and picking my stuff up "Boarding School, YogHigh" I say to myself walking out the front door of my home. Yeah, I live alone but I don't care. I hopped onto the bus no one else was on it so I sat at the back. I switched my phone on to see a message from my friend Lomadia who already went to the school she was my only friend. I opened the message it read "Hey Zo you're my roommate for this year so excited, See You there. Lom X" I smiled before locking my phone and starring out the window.

Once I got to the school I hopped out the bus and headed for the entrance there was 2 signs one said _'Students'_ another said _'visitors'_. I headed for the Students sign and found the box with my name on I reached inside and pulled my house name out. I then headed to the wall of buttons. I found the one with mine and Lomadia's name on and I quickly pressed it. I got teleported to the well I guess you could call it a flat, That belonged to me and Lomadia I looked down at my hands noticing that all my stuff had vanished I decided not to question this and go find my friend. I looked around me letting out a laugh my flat mate had already decorated the place. "ZOEY" I heard a shout then in came Lomadia Mr Owl following close behind. "YAYYYYYYY I'VE MISSED YOU FRIEND" She yelled squeezing me into a huge hug. "And a hello to you too" I replied as she let go of me.

Moments later there was a knock at the door "oooh that'll be Rythian and Xeph" Lom smiled charging for the door. "Hello, come on in" I heard her say and she lead 2 people into the living room. One I recognised as Xephos Lomadia's boyfriend. But the other I did not know. I gave Xeph and friendly hug before my over-enthusiastic friend introduced me and Rythian. I shook his hand; I managed to stop myself from staring at him because the guy in front of me was quite handsome. Lom told us all to sit down. There were few more knocks until all of Lomadia's friends had been welcomed and I had been introduced.

After half an hour everyone left apart from Xephos and Rythian, They got up to leave as I went into the bathroom. I heard Lom and Rythian chatting. "So what's the verdict?" I heard Lomadia ask. "Not again please Lom" Came Rythian's Reply.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do, last year you tried to pair me and Kim together and this year you're trying with Zoey"

"Well Come on tell me"

"Fine, She's a nice person a good friend, anyway best be going see you tomorrow" With that I heard Lomadia shut the door behind Rythian. I came out of the loo to see Lom looking at me "Do you like him?" She asked. It has always been like this her trying to pair me up with guys. I blushed "he was er Handsome" I replied blushing. "YAAAAAAAY" She yelled. "I don't know what is first tomorrow so let us have something to eat. " She smiled as I went to sit down. The phone rang and I picked it up. "Hello?" I asked. "Oh Thank Notch you answered Zoey I couldn't stand having Lomadia answer it. Anyway I was wondering if you wanted to come over later oh and tell Lom that Xeph is coming over to yours later." Rythian's voice came over the phone, smiled "sure I'll tell her that, see you goodbye." I smiled before he hung up. "Lom, Xeph is coming over later and I'm going to theirs. " I called to her and I heard an excited squeal come from the Kitchen. "YOU HAVE TO WEAR SOMETHING NICE" She yelled too me. "NO I'M WEARING SOME CASUAL CLOTHES AND THAT'S IT" I yelled back. I sat down at the table and Lomadia presented to me what she called the 'LomBag' (Hannah's Thai Fish in a Bag). I ate it up quickly before charging to my room and changing into something nice but what I wore every day. There was a knock at the door and I charged into the hallway. Skidding to a stop as Lomadia winked at me and opened the door. She welcomed Xephos in and I stepped out into the hallway where Rythian was standing. I heard the door shut behind me and I relaxed as Rythian led me into his and Xephos's flat. He shut the door behind me.

"Welcome" he smiled as we sat down on the couch I smiled and yawned "It's always tiring on the first day but you soon get used to it" I was surprised at how easily he talked to me "I'm never tired at home mainly because I live alone" I laughed slightly. "I mainly got you out of there because when those two are together" He laughed and pretended to be sick. I laughed too. "Lom is a real nuisance as well she tries to pair me up with people every year , I have no idea if you heard my chat with her" He smiled and I nodded "Shit" he laughed "yeah she asked me the same question and before you ask I'm not saying what I said" I laughed. We spent another half an hour chatting about random guff and laughing before we both said something (it's not what you're thinking) "I wonder what Lom and Xeph are doing" we both said at the same time before laughing. (HAHAHAHA TRICKED YOOOU). The phone rang and Rythian jumped up and answered it "yea, ok, Erm, yeah I'll just check" he broke off from the call "Xephos is staying over at yours you can either go back over there or stay here" He said looking at me. "I'll stay here" I smiled. "She's staying here, yea ok bye" he ended the call and looked over at me before we both fell about laughing knowing exactly what the other was thinking.

***A/N: FIND OUT NEXT TIME what happens – Shadow Out***


	2. Chapter 2

***A/N: Welcome Back this is from Rythian's P.O.V, Might change I'll warn you though***

As we finished our laughing fit, I smiled "You can sleep in Xeph's room which I recommend you don't, My room on the blow up mattress or in here which Erm is quiet messy" I smiled picking up some rubbish and throwing it in the bin. "Er, Mattress" Zoey replied I noticed her blush slightly. The phone rang again "Hello?" I asked down the phone. "How's it going Ryth? You know with Zo" I heard Lom's voice come down the phone "Fuck off Lom." I groaned leaning against the kitchen counter. "No, seriously Rythian tell me" She sounded irritated. "Ask me in the fucking morning when im not fucking busy. " I groaned rubbing my forehead waiting for her reply.

"For fucks sake answer the question" She groaned. "How many times do I have to say NO" I replied slamming the phone down before she could answer. "Who was that?" Zoey asked. I sighed and she raised her eyebrows "Let me guess Lom is trying to see if you're getting along with me and trying to set you up with me?" she asked. "100% accurate" I smiled exciting the room and setting the mattress up in my tidy room. I made sure the heater was on at a nice temperature. I heard a knock at the bedroom door "Rythian" I heard Lomadia start. I whipped round to see her standing at the door. "Zoey came over to grab some stuff, so I came over to talk. "Fuck off now, Okay maybe I do like her, if you don't leave now I will fuck this whole thing up. She's a great person and a great friend who I can tell is not going to interfere with my Love life" I hissed at her she looked taken aback and I felt bad "Sorry" I mumbled rubbing my arm and looking at the floor.

"Its fine, I'm the one that should be sorry. I'm the one that is setting you two up. Sorry." She replied. I smiled "Don't be sorry, Friends?" I asked and she nodded and engulfed me in a hug. I gave her a quick hug back. "Now seriously bog off" I grinned and she laughed before leaving. I finished making the mattress for Zoey and went to get changed in the bathroom. Zoey was just coming in as I walked across the hall to the bathroom. "Get changed then come through to the living room apparently were having a movie night with Lomadia and Xephos" Zoey smiled. I grinned and entered the bathroom, had a shower and got dressed. I tied my mask back round my face and went through to the living room where Zoey was waiting.

I went to grab the popcorn and drinks. While I was doing that Zoey opened the door to Lomadia and Xeph. I took the drinks and popcorn back through each of us had our own bowls. We laughed, cried and screamed our ways through the movies. Eventually we ran out of popcorn and of movies to watch. Lomadia and Xephos left thanking me for the food and movies. "JEEZ is that the time? We have lessons in the morning and it's nearly 11:00." I sighed.

"11:00?! It feels like 9:00. Well I guess its bed time see you in a bit" Zoey laughed getting up and walking out the room. I took the empty bows and the empty glasses into the kitchen and washed up. One thing that many people noted was that I was very tidy and that I loved magic I often would spend hours revising for tests. I finished washing up and went to bed. I kept my mask on not bothering to take it off.

_Time Skip_

I woke looking around me surprised to see Zoey up and changed and reading a book. I carefully slipped out of bed and went to get changed. I fixed my mask and tied my cape I looked at myself in the mirror my purple eyes stared back at me. I sighed and went to have breakfast catching a glimpse of the time and realising I only had an hour until school. I grabbed some toast then packed my bag for the day checking my schedule.

**Languages**

**Science**

**Break**

**Geography**

**Gym**

**Lunch**

**Double Magic**

**Study Time**

**Home**

A good day apart from Science a knock at the door startled me and I dashed to open it. "Zoey's schedule arrived give it to her. You have Magic, Science and Gym together but we have 5 minutes between each class so you can walk her to lessons" Lomadia winked and I laughed. "I'll give it to her." I replied. I scanned through her schedule 'History, Science, Break, Languages, Gym, and Magic' I nodded and went back to my bedroom. I dropped her schedule next to her "Monday's Schedule" I smiled as she jumped "Thanks" she replied stuffing it into her bag.

"You'll get your books at the lessons" I told her sitting on the edge of my bed. "Rythian this is going to sound incredibly cheesy, but seeing as we are friends can you show me where my classes are?" Zoey asked looking up at me. "Sure" I smiled back as the bell went. We leaped up and raced out the door with our bags. "Right, I have Languages first but History and Languages are in roughly the same direction." I led her down the hallway battling through the crowds of people hurrying to their lessons. "Languages in there I'll wait for you outside, see you in a bit" I smiled as she gave me a wave before hurrying into class. I waited outside for my good friend Kim to come. I spotted her shoving her way through the groups of people "People can be real little shits." She growled then her expression softened "Anyway, Hello Rythian how are you today great to be back, hey?" she grinned. "Definitely, Come on then Languages here we come" I grinned opening the door and walking in.

***Authors Note: YAAAAY chapter done sorry I haven't updated In ages school is so annoying anyway 2014 will hopefully be a productive year now. See you sooon***


	3. Chapter 3

**Kim's P.O.V**

I sat through languages not really paying attention. "Miss Richards what is bread in French?" sir asked me "Pain" I replied. A few people giggled at my lack of accent. "Accent next time" sir sighed as the bell went. "You are dismissed" he waved his hand and everyone left the class room. I waited for Lalna who followed me out. "Let's move" he laughed and I smiled as I took his hand, we walked down the corridor "I've got Science next with Mr magic man" he growled. I pushed him playfully "hey Rythians not that bad" I grinned and he returned it. "I still hate him" he replied. "You don't like him, hate is a strong word" I giggled and he grinned. "See you later at break" I smiled as we reached my Gym class. He waved and jogged off towards the science block.

**Zoey's P.O.V**

I ran out of my lesson and saw Rythian leaning on a wall a few meters off with his eyes closed. They opened as I approached. "Come on then to Science we go" he smiled through his mask. I had no idea why he wore it. "I've got science next with Mr magic man" A blonde haired boy who was walking hand in hand with a small black haired girl. Rythian laughed as we passed them "Worried I'll be better than you Lalna" he replied. The boy who I presume was Lalna growled. "I'm not friends with everyone as you can tell. That was Lalna he's a scientist and his girlfriend is Kim she's ok a friend. She sticks up for people" He smiled as we left the main building and headed outside into the cold. Without thinking I huddled closer to Rythian, I only noticed when he tensed. I immediately pulled away "Sorry" I mumbled. I looked up to see his head turned away. "Its fine" he replied.

"What's wrong?" I asked his head was still turned away he snapped back "Oh nothing" he replied. We reached the science block and we entered without a word. "Up here" he finally spoke walking ahead of me and up some stairs. I followed chasing after him as he almost ran up the stairs. We reached the classroom and he gestured for me to go first. "Thanks" I smiled going through the door. Rythian joined me against the wall along with the other students. The desks were 2 seats to each desk. Sir began calling out names "Lalna next to Honeydew over there, Lomadia next to Xephos…" He kept rallying of names until he got to me "Rythian next to Zoey over at the back left" Rythian pushed off from the wall and walked quickly to where we were told to sit. The lesson raced passed neither me or Rythian got asked anything. Rythian shot up as the lesson ended then waited for me.

He led me off to the cafeteria. We were the first out of lessons so we were in line first for the break time snacks. "Usual Rythian?" the woman asked and Rythian nodded "Thanks" he replied taking a Croissant from her. I followed him quickly with the next. I went to sit by him at a table a dinosaur had joined him. "This is Tee, a friend he's perfectly harmless. " Rythian flashed me a smile through his mask which made my heart race. "At all the previous schools there as always been groups are the things like that here?" I asked as we finished our snacks.

"Yea, there's the mages like me, Martyn and others, then there is the scientists Lalna, Xephos and such. The Archers, Kim, Lomadia, Minty mostly all the girls. Next is the Technomancers, then the nerds I suppose Nilesy plus others. Apprentices, Kim, Honeydew, You. Rail Engineers Benji and his brother Strippin. Finally the Builders basically the bullies like Sips. Oh I knew I forgot someone the athletes Earth my sister, Kaeyi. Then just normal people who don't fit in those groups like Toby. Oh blast I keep forgetting, the artists Sparkles*, Parv, Teutron and others." He pointed them out as he spoke. (Reasons will be explained later why I don't mention Sjin).

"Why am I an apprentice?" I asked confused "You're new to this school so is Kim but Honeydew is apprentice to Science so that's why he hasn't decided what he wants to do yet either." Rythian explained as the bell went and we got up. "Languages is next door to your History think you can manage that? Because Geography is right up on the top floor. Ah tell you what Tee will take you see you in a bit" Rythian smiled as I nodded and he jogged off. I followed Tee to Languages.

**Lomadia's P.O.V**

I jogged up the stairs towards Geography I stopped a few floors up panting Rythian came up the stairs behind me along with a gasping Honeydew. "Why the fuck do they have to be so high up" I panted slowly regaining my breath. Earth ran past us quicker than we had been going before, she laughed at our faces "I am not being beaten by my own sister" Rythian grinned up at her and she laughed again "Oh you just might be brother" with that she and Rythian bolted off. Honeydew and I followed at a much slower pace. The bell went meaning that it was the start of lessons "Shit" Honeydew exclaimed as we still made our way up the stairs. "Miss Rutherford and Master Lane shouldn't you be in lessons?" We looked at each other panicked behind us stood Mr Chaos the deputy. "Yes Sir, we dropped our homework ah there it is." I came up with a quick excuse spotting a piece of paper on the floor with writing on. I picked it up and we dashed off and entered Geography I threw the paper in the bin as we passed it.

"Not a good way to start the year, take your seats Rutherford over by Littlewood and Lane over by Trott" Mrs Richards eyed us over her glasses as we went to sit down. Martyn laughed quietly as I sat down and I punched him gently. "MISS RUTHERFORD, STAND UP" Mrs Richards commanded and I stood. "We haven't started well this year have we? First you turn up late, next you harm another student." I stayed silent and everyone stopped whispering. Martyn stood up "It didn't hurt miss she was simply being friendly" he defended me. Mrs Richards looked as if she was to say something else but didn't and told us to sit down.

**Sjin wasn't mentioned because he is going to join the school later as a builder all will become clear. Shadow Out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry most of these are Rythian and Zoey, will change. I PROMISE.**

**Zoey's P.O.V**

I hurried out of Languages with my head down, without Rythian around I felt a lot less safe and lost. I hurried outside and looked around me, where did I go? "Are you alright?" 2 girls interrupted my thoughts, one had light blonde hair and the other had slightly darker blonde hair. I remembered them as Kaeyi and Minty from Rythian's talk. "Er I'm a bit lost..." I looked down at my feet and blushed, "Oh right it's your first day, man you looked really confident. But I suppose anyone would be with Rythian by their side. You have gym next. Right? Come on follow us." Kaeyi smiled at me and we walked off.

"What did you mean by? 'Anyone would be with Rythian by their side.'" I asked a bit puzzled. Minty looked shocked. "Rythian and his lesser known sister are famous all over Minecraftia; their magic out does even the best magicians. Anyone is lucky to stand centimetres away from them; he never helps students out on their first days. Many girls have tried and failed to win his attention the same with the boys trying for Earth. You are extremely lucky." Minty flailed about with her arms as she spoke. "Believe me we have both tried" she giggled with a slight blush.

"Oh shit…." Kaeyi trailed off a hand clamping over her friends mouth. "He's right over there, shush your mouth." She whispered jerking a thumb over her shoulder to the tall figure of Rythian leaning with his eyes closed against the wall. A slight smile formed through his mask; undoubtedly he had probably heard the whole thing. He opened his eyes and walked towards us. "Kaeyi, you have a bloody boyfriend. I'll catch you later." Minty muttered shoving Kaeyi away. Rythian completely ignored Minty and Kaeyi's constant jabbering and blushing and focused on me. "Found your way here alright." He smirked down at me.

"Hey, it's not that hard." I gave him a playful shove and he chuckled. I could see Minty glaring at me from the corner of my eye. "Come on then, only this and then lunch." He gave me another half-smile and said "see you in lesson" he walked off into the boys changing room as I tried to restart my heart. I followed Minty into the girl's, "Lucky, he's never like that with anyone. And I mean ANYONE!" she exclaimed plonking her P.E bag onto the bench. We changed quickly and word quickly spread around the changing room that I was Rythian's friend, bypassing his sister. "What am I missing out on here?" She asked her eyes flashing searching our faces. She looked exactly like Rythian, a dark purple mask covered the lower half of her face, purple eyes flashing with interest, a blonde streak was in her dark brown hair and flawless features.

The whole changing room went quiet. With a flash of her hand a flaming ball of fire was hovering above her palm. Everyone exchanged worried glances until one girl spoke up. "We were talking about how the new girl over there is friends with your brother." She explained and as sudden as the fireball had appeared it disintegrated into nothing. "That's better" she smiled through her mask and walked over to me. "Don't worry, about bullies or anything like that. Rythian's kind and caring. He'll look after you. I'm sure we'll become great friends." She smiled at me and I found myself instantly relax, much like I did around Rythian. With that everyone left the changing rooms and we grouped up with the boys in the tennis courts.

"Okay in group 1 of the girls we have, Zoeya, Earth, Kaeyi, Lomadia, Dodger…" The teacher called out names and we went to form our group. She then moved on to group 2 and 3 then moved onto the boys. Rythian was in group 1 along with Martyn, Xephos, Strippin and Lalna and others. "Group 1 of the girls and boys will learn together for today." One of the other teachers took the boys and girls off to the lower courts. "Okay boys pick a partner with the girls" before she had finished the sentence me and Rythian caught each other's eyes. When she had finished the sentence some of the girls looked at him pleadingly but he reached my side almost instantly. Lomadia was with Xeph, Martyn with Kaeyi, Earth went reluctantly with Lalna and Dodger with Strippin. She mainly got put with him because they were the last without any partners. "Fuck" I heard Earth mutter as she passed.

I gave her a sympathetic look as she stood cross armed next to him. "Ok, pick a court and begin" she smiled at us and I twirled my tennis racket in my hand. The lesson flew by and then it was lunch. I quickly got changed and ran out of the changing rooms. I chased after Rythian who was slowly walking to wait for me to catch up. "Come on. I'm SUPER Hungry" I groaned. Rythian touched my shoulder and there was a bright purple flash. I stumbled forwards and he caught me "It's always like that when you're not used to teleporting." He smiled.

"We teleported?!" I asked shocked looking around and seeing the cold dinging hall in front of us. "Minty was right" I muttered as he walked into the dining hall. "I'll have a pasta salad and apple juice please." The dinner lady handed him his lunch and he stood back to wait for me. "Egg salad sandwich and small chocolate milk please" I smiled and she handed me my lunch. I followed Rythian into the hot dining room and he quickly found an empty table. A few girls came over but he ignored them and a purple flame appeared and disappeared in his hand. I guessed this was a secret signal between him and his sister because she arrived seconds later and stood guard around our table as we ate.

**School day finishes next chapter and Sjin joins possibly the chapter after that or next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

***Guess who's back, back again, Shadows back, tell a friend. We are back in YogHigh what will happen with Rythian and Zoey? When will Sjin join? All of these questions will be answered in upcoming chapters***

**Earth's P.O.V:**

I rested slightly on the table as Rythian, Zoey and Teep chatted, well when I say that Teep chatted I say he gestured wildly with his hands. A few girls tried to sneak past my defence to talk/flirt with Rythian but I very quickly surrounded the table in a purple flame bubble and they gave up. "Bloody hells Earth were they really getting that bad?" Lomadia came up beside me looking at the flames "Well you know Lom I got nothing better to do so I may as well keep them safe and terrorize students" I smiled slightly and looked back into the sphere.

**Zoey's P.O.V:**

"Woah, what's this? " I asked reaching out to touch the glowing purple barrier only to have my hand pulled back by Rythian "You'll hurt yourself if you touch that" he told me and I cocked my head to one side "How?" I asked confused "I'll show you" he smiled and waved his hand and then told me to get up and walk outside the sphere. I did as he said and gasped when I reached the other side. Earth turned to face me then turned back away. There were purple flames all over the purple barrier. I looked over at Earth who was leaning slightly on it "Did you make this?" I asked and she nodded "How are you able to keep this sphere up without any focus?" she turned to me and smiled "The easiest magic there is" She replied and turned away again. Rythian and Teep got up and left the sphere and Earth without any waving of hands collapsed the sphere.

I followed Rythian out of the lunch hall and Teep ran off somewhere "Zoey, there's something I need to show you" I turned to look at him he seemed either annoyed, panicked or a mixture of both. He gestured for me to follow and so I did. "When I say show I mean show you the extent of magic I can do" he told me, by now we were in the forest outside the school. "You have seen that I can teleport, you have seen what Earth and I can do. But you haven't seen the bigger things that we can do. Stay standing there" he instructed and I noticed my heart beat increase as he moved away. He stopped a few meters off and closed his eyes. With a flick of his hand a massive hole in the ground appeared I looked down it and saw black, it was the void I was looking into "The worst magic I can do is far worse than this, yes you can pretty much screw up people but I am more dangerous than I look" He let the hole vanish and I stared into his purple eyes.

"What are you trying to say Rythian?" I asked him and he stared right back at me "What I'm saying is, stay away from me." I gasped at his words in shock. My friend was now telling me we could no longer be friends "Stay away from both me and Earth equally, I'm sorry Zoey but I can't run the risk of killing you, Earth is twice as deadly as me as she hasn't learnt to control her powers properly. " He looked away from me and into the trees. My expression hardened "Be that way then" I snapped at him and took off running back to school "ZOEY" he yelled after me but it was too late, I felt tears prick at the back of my eyes threating to spill over but I forced them away only stopping when I reached school grounds. The bell went and I walked off to the Blackrock magic building. When I got into the class the teacher told me to sit at a desk and I sat down dropping my bag on the floor.

"Has anyone seen Rythian Enderborn today?" The teacher Mr Fumblemore asked looking round the class a few people said that he was here earlier. "Earth where is your brother?" sir asked turning to her and she very quickly made up an excuse that he went back to his dorm sick. The lesson began and I didn't understand any of the magic luckily other people on other tables helped me. Once the lesson was over I shoved my book in my bag and swept out of the room no one questioned my bad mood as I walked out into the cold air and walked towards my flat. I reached the building that held our flats/dorms and climbed the stairs to mine and Lomadia's. I opened the door and slammed it shut. I dumped my bag by the door and stalked through into the living room. "Hi Zoey, how was your first day? What about Rythian?" She fired questions at me as she kept watching tv.

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, and SHUT UP" I yelled covering my ears and running from the room tears streaming down my face. I ran to my bedroom and slammed the door and sat on my bed and cried.

**Lomadia's P.O.V:**

I watched Zoey run from the room and growled frustrated I picked up my mobile and rang Rythian he picked up "HOW COULD YOU! YOU HAVE UPSET MY BEST FRIEND. YOU IDIOT! CAN YOU NOT SEE HOW MUCH OF A LOYAL FRIEND SHE WAS TO YOU! YOU IDIOT" I yelled down the phone at him. "Lom you have to see that…I couldn't run the risk of killing her. I'm doing this to protect her." He replied and coughed I switched to face cam "Let me see your face Ryth" I told him and he switched the face cam as well. I gasped his face was pale white and he had dark bags under his eyes. He coughed again "It may be driving me near to death but this is for her Lom" his voice was weak and his eyes had lost all colour he hung up and I stood shocked.

***Sjin is joining next chapter, as you can see Rythian is ill and is skipping school. What will happen to him? Found out soon. Shadow Out.***


	6. Chapter 6

***Sjin is joining in this chapter so yeah read it and find out more***

**Zoey's P.O.V:**

It was a few weeks since the start of school and Rythian hadn't come back, Earth was gone as well. Lom had told me that they were taking a mini holiday at the beginning of term. She told me that they often did this. I got up from my desk it was the last lesson of the day and as the bell went I decided to go get a drink. I got distracted by something on the opposite wall from me as I left the class. I stood slightly in front of the wall behind me looking at the text on the opposite wall. It was getting later and the corridors were empty by now.

**Sjin's P.O.V:**

I had recently joined this school. I only just joined and I was on my way back to my flat. I realised that to fit in I needed to be a bit of a bully then people would see me as tough and a good man. I decided that round this corner I would push over the first person I saw. As I turned the corner I saw a girl standing in the hallway staring intently at the wall in front of her, I smiled she didn't look like a mage so I wouldn't get into any trouble for it. She looked weak enough not to fight back. As I passed in front of her I pushed her down onto the floor heavily and she let out a loud "Hey!" and I smirked and continued walking. I rounded the corner and saw a man with a purple mask on the lower half of his face "Well Hello there… Why did you push that girl over?" He asked me and I knew I was screwed I tried to go around him but without moving he was in front of me "Zoey are you ok?" his eyes did not stray from mine as the girl replied "Couldn't be better"

"I'll meet you in the Mage room ok?" the boy asked still looking down at me. I heard footsteps run off down the corridor. "Technically, school just ended and technically the teachers can't tell us off when we are out of school" he told me and I gulped knowing I had messed with the wrong people "Earth" he called and a girl popped up beside him "Show him what you've got" the boy told her and she nodded and a purple ring of flames surrounded us. "Hey Rythian leave him alone" A man came up from behind me and gestured to the boy in front of me "Sips I don't let people off so easily" came the boys reply "Fair enough but seriously man he's new" the man who I presume was Sips replied.

"Earth" Rythian shared a look with the girl and they lifted their hands "Send them back to where they came from" he muttered darkly and suddenly we were hovering above the ground. Then we flew through the door and up into the sky then plummeted to the ground our fall was slowed and we landed gently. "That is for messing with my friend" Rythian's voice came into my ear but he wasn't there.

**Zoey's P.O.V:**

I couldn't believe it he was back, Rythian was back! I went into the mage room and sat down the door opened and shut. Rythian walked in and I leaped up and ran and wrapped my arms round him "I missed you" I cried into his chest and he tightened his grip on me "I did too Zoey" he told me and I pulled back from his chest but didn't let my arms drop "Then why didn't you come back sooner" I asked tears still falling from my eyes "I couldn't it drove me insane but as much as I wanted to come back me and Earth had to see our family, as much as I told them I had to come back they protested and told me that they hadn't spoken to us properly. Being away from you made me ill I went pale and didn't get any sleep. We managed to get away today and I can't be happier to see you" He smiled down at me and I collapsed into his chest again. "Never leave again" I told him and his smile faded "I can't promise that" he told me and I decided not to question and just enjoy being in his arms. A while later we walked off back to our flats side by side "See you later friend" he smiled at me and he turned to leave "Yeah friend" I muttered "What was that?" he asked turning to me pausing by the entrance to his flat "Nothing" I replied with a bright smile and he returned it and opened the door to his flat. I went inside my flat as well.

"Zoey where the hells were you it's getting late" Lomadia exclaimed as I shut the door behind me "I was with Rythian" I replied and she squealed "Oh mi gosh he came back, and you spent the evening with him" she ran over to me "Lom we are just friends" I told her sternly and she sighed "You are hopeless Zoey" she told me as we went up the stairs to bed. I sighed "what is it?" she asked and I looked at her "Every time he says friends I just wish we were more I think I really do love him Lom but what do I do?" I asked her and she hugged me "Wait it out, I'm sure he likes you too, but he's back now, you can spend your time getting to know him." She smiled and we went into our separate bedrooms and I went to bed.

***OOOh Zoey wants to be more than friends. Find out next time what happens.***


End file.
